


欲望王冠

by bangwenlianmeng



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangwenlianmeng/pseuds/bangwenlianmeng
Summary: 这也许可以归结为机缘种种，比方说六月的迷夏、动人荣光或者僭越的乐趣。但一言以蔽之，他们只是太久没见了。





	欲望王冠

        隔了两月，忒修斯的身影出现在殿堂大门时纽特还有些恍惚，总觉得自己梦还没醒。

 

        争端迭起的日子里他们总是着墨不多。忒修斯偶尔会在战火的间隙给他写极短的小诗，纽特也悄悄抿起唇角给他回信。王宫的训鸽也闲，偶尔捎着薄薄一纸心意飞越边境线上葱茏灌木与苹果花，落在军帐门口、或者国王乌木色鎏金的书桌上。

 

        皮靴决决踏在地上的声音就像昨夜梦里一般美好，军卫长的背后衬着云翳底下的一丛灿烂金光，步伐铿锵，摘下头盔朝他微笑，连日奔波埋藏在他眉目间的浅壑里。再身后是还未卸甲的近卫队，身旁老式玫瑰在王宫门口开得热烈又执着，簇拥着他一步步向前，好像他是所向披靡的什么天神，胄甲加身，四尺长剑，披着烈阳与星雾织就的长披风归来。  
        穿破了鲜血与迷雾，扬着雪白的帆、踏过山海大地归来的，他的忒修斯。

 

        “王。”忒修斯单膝跪下来亲吻了他的手背，将这次胜仗后绘制的羊皮地图双手奉上，呈给他的王一片崭新的人间天地，眸光虔诚恭敬，鎏金佩剑横亘在身前。

 

        纽特接过那份地图随手放在一边，伸手搭在那比他深上两个度的棕色卷发上，千百双眼睛底下十分僭越君臣之礼地悄悄贴着发根揉了揉。忒修斯的发丝总是比他想象中的要软，还带着阳光的暖意，蹭在手心里有些痒痒，这让纽特的心情多愉悦了分。  
        他的哥哥就像只大猫，俯下身来给他放肆这小小一回。  
        简直不知道谁更宠谁。

 

        随着年轻君王的命令所有人像潮水一般纷涌着退出去，留下共戴同一个姓氏眼下却各扮着统治与被统治身份的兄弟二人。

 

        “真的吗？Theseus。”纽特有些无奈地看着伏在自己御座下的哥哥，浅浅冲动与一点索求从忒修斯仰头看他的眼神里漫出来，他隔着绵软空气、隔着日与月的亘古默契轻而易举读懂。  
        虽然也许纽特不情愿这么轻而易举。  
        “当然，我多想你，亲爱的弟弟。”忒修斯恭敬跪伏的姿势分明没有变，浑身气势与态度却好似霎时间成了侵略者，向前挪动半步，手就不由分说搭上了纽特裹在镶金礼服与绶带下仍显纤瘦的腰身。  
        他从皮靴开始向上，下颌线条贴着纽特的小腿，舌尖一路划过丝质长裤，隔着面料传来的柔软刺激差点逼疯他的弟弟。忒修斯将唇凑过去将吐息尽数洒在纽特腿根内侧，霎时给那片见不得光的白皙皮肤染上火烧般的红。吻了吻刻着斯卡曼德纹章的腰带，忒修斯随即解下纽特长裤的锁扣将其扯至半褪，不顾弟弟那一点微小的抗争，不由分说就将还有些犹豫的器官释放出来。  
        微微挺翘的性器怕冷似的稍有些瑟缩，忒修斯想象着它再往上，被礼服外套遮住的平坦小腹的肚脐，曾与他连接到同一母体。  
        “漂亮的家伙。”军卫长蓝色的双眼看着它，好整以暇地评价。  
        随即他就将微微挺起的器物含入口中，用唾液试着将它润湿，没给纽特留下一秒继续对抗哥哥意志的时间。纽特挣了下腰，但却只是更深地将自己送入男人温软的口腔里。  
        “而且你看，它也很想我。”  
        纽特攥着王座的扶手发出一声几乎是哀鸣的声响。

 

        忒修斯先细细舔润了底端颜色略浅的耻毛，朝同一个方向梳，像给一只动物顺毛那样温柔，叫它们变得服顺，软软地贴在敏感发红的皮肤上。  
        纽特只感觉浑身的血都涌到下身去，不受控制地硬在他嘴里，勃起的阴茎直接抵上对方的齿列，一阵刺痛叫他皱起了眉险些叫出声。但他不争气的感官随即便拨开了这一层轻微疼痛，埋藏在底下又酥又软的快感漫涌上来。  
        他还是试着先开口：“回来怎么……哈啊，不、不先跟我说一声？”  
        “给你个惊喜。”忒修斯言简意赅，眉都没有挑一下，毕竟他正专注于给纽特舔弄。  
        他托着那根发烫的器物——口腔里那根东西简直像是活的，紧张得不像话，一直在瑟瑟跳动，时不时就戳在柔软舌苔上——从最前端开始，含着吮吸两下之后绕着鼓鼓涨涨的头部打了个转，接着就开始顺着绷起的筋络一点一点描摹那物的轮廓，强迫性地将它往更深处吞咽，着力点全压在舌尖上，不停来回刮蹭过于敏感的皮肤，时不时轻微吮吸一下，直到感受到它十足十的充血。  
        忒修斯用舌头蹭了蹭上颚以激出更多些唾液来，然后一股脑将它们全抹在纽特硬挺得不行的阴茎上，将它弄得更加一塌糊涂，脸上的表情带着微不可察的得意。  
        纽特感觉自己整个被湿漉漉地缠满了，插在忒修斯发丝间、原本在慢慢梳弄的手指禁不住地攥紧，指节都在发白，咬着牙泄出一声低喘，白日亮皇，宫廷帷幕的流苏上回映着耀目阳光，这一切一切都让他觉着自己一边顾虑兮兮一边又什么都不去在意了，只愿放纵自己与爱人极乐。

 

        他们衣冠都还齐整，纽特感到自己的后背一阵僵直，汗水正从背上滑过，湿透他的衬衫，甚至他都能听到水珠从颤颤脊背滚过去的声响。前额的发也湿了，黏糊糊搭在眼睫前。他没忍住挺了挺腰，将自己往忒修斯口中送。被一阵渗着湿意的绵软包裹的感觉实在过于美妙，忒修斯的技巧还不错，一下一下吸得他爽到蜷起脚尖。  
        他浅浅抽送了两下，发觉忒修斯对于他的回应似乎是鼓励的——证据就是他舔咬的力度也加大了，便扣住忒修斯的后脑勺开始在他口腔中耸动起来，想要捅到对方喉咙底去，一把细细的腰肢不断向前探，追着湿润的口腔内壁给的放纵快感毫不知足。  
        甚至他还故意伸脚到忒修斯胯下也恶意碾蹭了一下，短靴毫不意外地抵到同样硬涨的某个家伙，于是更加放肆加大力道磨了磨，几乎带上了踩弄的意味。  
        噢，上帝，这简直不是我。纽特眯着眼想，听着忒修斯喉间滚出的低吼甚至感到些许自得。  
        忒修斯起初的确是被捅入的性器呛了一下，但回过神来后对于兄弟的性挑衅随即也回以更加猛烈的举动。即是弟弟顽皮他随依着这家伙了，于是他反复做了好几个快速深喉，舌头裹住对方发力纠缠，卷住器身勾入复又推出，引出数个直抵喉咙深处的来回，纽特盯着他的后脑勺差点以为他真的要把自己吃进去了，这简直是一场试图靠肉欲压倒对方的幼稚争锋。忒修斯转了转舌，故意咂出了声响，像是在含着一颗甜到发腻的蜜糖，那滋味蛰痛了他也诱惑了他，唾液和浊液在吮吸的不绝声响中相互滋滋混合。  
        而军卫长还不知羞，还要叼着他最脆弱的部位开口：  
        “我的Aretmis，我的月亮神，我的王……你真该看看你身下。”  
        “算我求你，Theseus，”这下算是击败纽特了，他嘴唇发白，甚至还在颤抖，这几个字几乎是被嚼碎了从齿缝间吐出来的。他哽咽着，声音里头的沙哑软糯就好像他已经被忒修斯压着翻来覆去狠狠折腾了十个钟头。国王眼圈泛红，指甲快要深深掐进御座的白金扶手里，于是一点点凶恼都再也装不出来，“别说话了……”  
        “为什么？”忒修斯偏偏舔吻得更大声，一点儿也没被威胁到地继续啄着对方的性器，仿佛他才是那个不讲理的弟弟，“你下面吃我的时候动静也很大。”

 

        那是王冠上的罪恶，权柄下的温柔，荣誉佩剑出鞘时光影里泻漏出的欲望。  
        纽特低头先只看到自己仍穿戴完好的衬衫、刺绣马甲与长袍外套，然后才是忒修斯伏在他腿间不停作乱的棕色头颅。军装笔挺的军卫长披风都没解，肩章上垂下浅金流苏，深棕色头发有一些微卷，但总比他乱蓬蓬的一头服帖多了，鼻梁高挺，可能是全王室最俊美的鼻子。胡思乱想到这里纽特就要故意伸手捏住对方的鼻梁骨，再将一头打理好的棕发揉乱，不许他自己一个人带着哭腔失态。  
        他绝不想承认他被哥哥颇有技巧地舔到硬得流水，一手仍揪在忒修斯的卷发上，另一手捂紧了嘴，齿贝死死抿在下唇上，但忒修斯总是有方法将那些可爱的呻吟挑弄出来。  
        身体的某个反应让纽特禁不住想夹紧双腿，但下一秒又被忒修斯不容置疑地撑开了。  
        “下面湿了，Newt？”忒修斯额上冒汗，仍旧没有抬头，只挑起一双蓝眼睛看向他，看到他满脸迷乱、耽于情欲，“一会儿去你房间好不好？我可以在你的身体上再描摹一遍公国的新疆土，用奶油花生酱还是甜可可？”  
        “不，不……”纽特觉着自己下身快要烧着了，整根全被忒修斯温软的口腔包裹，忒修斯跪在他脚边给他舔弄，在军队发号施令的嘴唇贴住他最阴暗之地的欲望，他挺腰的动作使自己渗水的性器不停拖蹭过作乱的舌头。他们明明约定过不许咬的，但这会儿忒修斯又明目张胆了，他猜得到一会儿又要有新鲜泛红的齿痕留在他发肿的性器上，好狠狠满足军卫长不可告人的占有欲。  
        忒修斯用进犯者的眼光，打量他快感缠身的模样并着迷于此，纽特则总是试图躲他的注视，但还是忍不住开口要求忒修斯再用力些对待他。他总是过于了解他的弟弟，比方说纽特正像他们第一次做那样，满眼慌张之下欲壑难填。  
        

        “Theseus……放开我，我要到了。”纽特拧起眉，还在妄图拿君威压他的哥哥。  
        “就这样出来。”忒修斯扣住了他的腰不许月亮神临头逃跑，舌尖探入顶端铃口的小凹陷戳了戳，发力吮吸了几下，纽特泪花都给他逼出来了，眼前白晃晃的一片，继而连花白都片片破碎凌乱。他猛地绷紧腰肢，抖着身体泄了忒修斯一嘴。  
        忒修斯尝了尝那股膻味，他被人舔射的王一瞬间卸去了所有力道，歪靠在王座上脸蛋红扑扑平复着呼吸，穹顶落下来的光叫忒修斯看清了纽特脸上羞耻的泪痕。

 

        纽特总觉得当年老斯卡曼德让他继承王位而封忒修斯做军卫长就是个天大的错误，这使得忒修斯无论是跪在他座下递给他坚定的骑士眼神呈上疆域地图，还是现在故意动作明显将纽特射在他嘴里的精液一滴不剩地全数咽下，嘴角勾起的弧度都像是在邀功。

         
        恶龙消灭了，勇士归来了。我的陛下啊，你什么时候与我成婚？

 

        如果尊贵的陛下要否认要拒绝，那可真是一点儿美妙的不情不愿。纽特想起今早他站在落地窗旁，读过忒修斯曾寄回来的短短字句。天幕是郁灰的紫阳花蓝，云色与晨空的界限都略显模糊。现在再想，一场凯旋、或者说重逢已在低垂的云中酝酿了多时。

 

        于是纽特低头整好裤子，缓缓将下身的火勉力压下去，伸手将忒修斯拉起来，万恶的英格兰靴跟居然拉大了他和忒修斯之间的身高差，不过让他颇有成就感的是忒修斯明显变得红肿的嘴唇。思量一会儿他将忒修斯拽低了些，先扯了扯军卫长英俊的脸，接着一个吻好似是虔诚十足的，印在对方前额上。  
        “欢迎回来，英雄。


End file.
